


Kitten Licks

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Anders just has to trust Hawke to take care of him, even if he is a tease about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Licks

Anders shivered with anticipation as a warm pair of lips travelled slowly down his back. The heat from the fire went straight to his normally cold, aching bones, his muscles melting under Hawke’s fingers. He had so much work to do, so many unfinished tasks that needed his attention, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about that right now.

Nothing else mattered at that moment except for the wet trail going down his back and over his ass cheeks as Hawke spread him. He dug his hands into the sheets and pressed his cheek against the pillow as Hawke blew cold air on his sensitive hole. Anders’ hips canted without his permission and dragged his leaking cock along the sheets.

"Fuck, I haven’t even touched you yet," Hawke moaned under his breath, thumbs massaging the fatty flesh of Anders’ backside. The apostate groaned and tried to push his hips closer to Hawke’s face, this time on purpose.

"Please," he begged softly.

"I can’t hear you."

Something, a finger perhaps, grazed his hole and made his muscles spasm with want.

"Please!" He practically shouted, a strangled noise leaving his throat.

” _That’s_ more like it.” Anders could practically hear his lover’s smirk. He jumped as teeth sunk into his skin, his cheeks going from pink to red, a soft gasp as the bite was soothed with a wet tongue.

Then Anders couldn’t think about much else besides the wet muscle licking between his cheeks, circling his tight hole. He spread his legs further and ground his hips to the bed as Hawke held him open and licked him into pure bliss. Soft, teasing motions had Anders whining with need. It wasn’t enough to bring him to the edge. Hawke knew that and damn him, he was doing it on purpose.

He felt the press of Hawke’s tongue into his hole like a spike of electricity running through his veins. Hawke dipped his tongue in and pulled out just as fast to place small licks along the rim.

"You’re gonna - _fuck_ , be the death of me, Maker damn it…”

"Shh," Hawke whispered against his skin, words slurred by his actions. "No cursing the Maker in bed."

"I’m not cursing him, I’m thanking him for that blessed tongue of yours."

"Mhm."

Without warning, Hawke shoved his tongue inside his lover, deeper than before and wiggling slightly. Anders cried out, so bloody close now, just a little more-

Hawke withdrew his tongue again and barked out a laugh at Anders’ growl of frustration. Anders tried to sneak a hand under his body to wrap around his cock, get himself there since Hawke evidently had no intention of doing so, but Hawke bit his skin harder as a warning.

"Let me take care of you, love. I promise it’ll be worth it."

And as usual, Anders trusted him. With one last indignant huff he stuffed both hands under his pillow and rocked his hips slowly against the bed as Hawke went back to licking him gently, as if he could never get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, as well as leaving any requests you might have!


End file.
